


Lost Boys

by princey_pie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Death, Implied/mentions of war, M/M, Only background characters tho, Peter Pan AU, mentions of starving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princey_pie/pseuds/princey_pie
Summary: Virgil never taught that he had the imagination to dream this vividly until it turns into the greatest adventure he would ever experience.





	Lost Boys

The blinking starlight above London couldn't soften the damage the last air raid had caused. Shattered ruins were shortly illuminated where the moonlight was reflected by bear stone and sank back into darkness as soon as one of the few dark clouds passed in front of the moon. Everything was quiet. Silence wrapped itself around the city as a few hours ago the world stopped falling apart once more.

Virgil Darling sat by his window, just like he had almost every night in the last ten years. He started that habit after his mom first read him the story of a magical realm hidden behind the stars when he was 5 years old and couldn't keep the nightmares at bay. He later told his two younger brothers these fabulous stories, filled with magic and hope, but the fascination never stuck with them like he had experienced it himself.  
His parents at first encouraged his daydreaming but as soon as he turned thirteen, his father wanted him to "grow up". His mother tried her best to tolerate the unusual behavior of her son for years but Virgil could see the worry in her eyes every time she found him asleep at the window, the lock that his father put there skillfully picked and tossed aside.

The window was open too now and a warm breeze that tasted like ash came through and found his way back into the night, not enough walls left to trap him inside the ruin that was once Virgil's home. Virgil could feel himself grow sleepy, tired from running and sobbing. He felt himself drift off. He knew that once he would wake up in the morning he would have to go, leave this place and probably never come back. None of the soldiers ever did. It was still better than to slowly starve. But tonight he would like to pretend that his mother would come to put him to sleep like she did every time he sat at the window too long. The boy let his eyes fall closed, hoping that for once his dreams would guide him into a gentler world.

\---

Virgil felt himself being awoken by a poking sensation in his face. He frowned, opened his eyes and let out a startled scream as a strange boy had his face only a few centimeters from his own.

"Well, I suppose you're not dead then." His voice was melodic, feeling like a summer lullaby, full of light and laughter. 

Virgil looked up at the figure standing over him. He had reddish brown hair and his eyes seemed to sparkle more golden than brown, even in the darkness of the night the sunlight seemed to follow him. His clothes were even stranger, nothing like the baggy army jacket from his father that Virgil wore. The other's clothes were worn off, the leather with rough seams presented in earthy tones except for the bright red piece of fabric that was draped across his chest and had to function as some kind of belt since it held a variety of daggers. Virgil felt himself gulp at the sight, once more very aware of his defenseless state. On the other hand, he couldn't quite bring himself to fear the boy in front of him. Maybe because he lacked shoes. If Virgil would choose to run away the other would have no chance to keep up with him on the littered streets without seriously injuring himself.

"Who are you?" Virgil asked, still taken aback by the behavior of the other. He had poked him for god's sake, who in his right mind poked a sleeping stranger in the middle of a war?

The other grinned, showing way too many teeth for Virgil's taste. Teeth also way too sharp. And did he had pointed ears or had Virgil hit his head? Maybe he was dreaming? Because now that he thought about it that boy looked awfully like-

"Well, you humans know me as Peter Pan. Though everyone calls me Roman."

"You're mad." Virgil didn't mean to say that out loud and clasped a hand over his mouth quickly. You don't tell a crazy stranger with knives that he's mad. Especially not in the middle of a war. Except when you had a death wish. Which, just for the record, he didn't as much as it might appear otherwise.

Roman narrowed his brows. "That's not good, I'm in a position of power. No madman should be there-" he turned and shouted through the open window "-Hey Remy, why didn't you tell me I was mad?!" 

In a bolt of lightning a little man, barely the size of a hand flew into the room and stopped short of Roman's nose. "I do every morning at 6 am sharp, you moron! You just never listen!" His wings began to glow slightly red with annoyment. That Remy was a fairy. A real, in-flesh fairy. Well, as real as hallucinations can be. Maybe he has gone mad, that would be a very sound explanation for everything that happened so far.

"Can we please hurry up a bit. It's bloody cold and I seriously crave some nectar." Remy stood on Virgil's knee the next second and the boy had to control the urge to slap his flat hand onto him just like he would do with a fly. Goodness, he didn't even saw him move.

"Then tell me, my dear friend," Peter-, no Roman, directed his smile with definitely very sharp teeth at him again, "would you like to tell me your name?"

"V-Virgil. Virgil Darling." To be honest he felt a bit dizzy at this point. To dream up his childhood hero and his companion right now… It was almost like Virgil didn't have anything else to do. Like wake up from whatever dream this is and get himself anything to eat. 

"Soo Virgil," Roman looked around, "you live here?"

Virgil shrugged. He hadn't made any plans other than going to join the military but he guessed the ruins of the mansion still belonged to his family.

Roman frowned: "Why?"

Virgil stared at him confused. "What do you mean why? It's not like I got that many options." Typically of him to make his hallucinations a bit dumb. He leaned back as the other boy suddenly took a step forward, threw out his arms and announced: "Then if it is your wish, you shall come with me!"

"Oh gosh, here we go again with the drama," a very fed up sounding fairy murmured on Virgil's knee.

"Go with you? Where to?"

Roman opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a bright light in his face, a second later identifying it as Remy as he began to speak: "Oh, we know that lovely little shop just around the corner and- By the moon, he meant Neverland of course! He's freaking Peter Pan, where else would he live, in Whitechapel?!"

Virgil responded in the most intelligent way possible: "Oh." Then the other's words sunk in and he turned to Roman with shining eyes. "Wait, so you can really take me to Neverland?!" At this point didn't care anymore if this was a dream or whatever, at least it was a good one.

Roman's grin turned into a soft smile. "If you're willing to follow me." He stretched out his hand. Virgil took it without hesitation. Then he was surprisingly forceful pulled up to his feet.

Roman in the meantime was back to grinning as he told Remy to dust them up for the flight. Virgil couldn't help to mirror the other's grin as he realized that he was only mere seconds away from actual flying. And then his feet left the floor. Virgil let out an indeed very dignified squeal and squeezed Roman's hand tighter. Then he broke into thunderous laughter, for once not caring who could hear him. He stopped when he noticed Roman was looking at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You," Roman said in a tone that sounded more found than teasing, "I think you'll fit in just fine in Neverland."

Virgil felt his grin widen even more until it physically couldn't grow anymore. "I can't wait!"

"So you're finally believing this is real?"

Virgil was surprised: "How do you-"

Roman smirked. "Don't worry, everyone does at first. But as soon as Remy enters they usually change their minds but guess you're just as stubborn as me then."

Before Virgil could respond, Remy yelled: "Can we get going now or do you want to wait until I'm a handsome ice sculpture? Move your asses or I'll fly without you!"

Roman simply laughed at that and again, Virgil felt like he heard silver bells ringing. Then Roman turned to him again. "Ready?" he asked.

Virgil took a deep breath. "Definitely," he said and the trio vanished into the night sky, navigating to the second star from the right and then on until morning.


End file.
